The Swan Ghost
by Jane Everdeen
Summary: Forks is a town were nothing happens but it helds the secret past of Edward when he dissapered during two years. With the help of Rosalie's gift and the curiousity of his family they will discover his and even things that he and Esme didn't even know.Follow the adventure of the cullens in a quest to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rosalie's POV

-Rose, come on lets go or we will miss our flight.

- I'm coming, just a minute.

I finished packing my purse and ran towards the car, but as soon as I stood outside of the house I turned and took a final look at the house that had been our home for the last 5 years. I got in the car, and as soon as it started to head towards the airport I looked out the window at Rochester, the city where I was born, for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived, we did all the paperwork and headed towards the airplane that will take us to our next destination. Sitting here I can't stop wondering how Esme´s hometown will be, and how much it changed since 1650. I'm sure that right now you are wondering how it can be that since 1650 we're still alive. Well I will explain. Before starting this story you should know that my full name is Rosalie Hale Cullen. I have a body of a 17 year old and was born in Rochester in 1710. But you should also know that we aren´t any ordinary human family because we are vampires. I should start from the beginning:

Carlisle our adopted father, who also is a doctor at a hospital, was the first to be changed by a nomad. But he didn't want to be a monster so he started to hunt animals and not humans.

A few years later, he found Esme who was dying after giving birth to her son who didn't make it neither. A year later he found Edward who was dying from Spanish influenza. A few years later he found me dying on the streets and, final, one day when I was hunting, I found Emmett dying from a bear attack. Years later Alice and Jasper joined our family. Now you should know that every vampire has a mate and a few ones are given a gift, also known as a talent. For example, Carlisle and Esme are mates and they act as our adopted parents but they're not gifted. Alice and Jasper are mates and they go to school as the rest of us kids. Alice has the ability to see the future and Jasper to sense and manipulate emotions. Then, there is Edward, who hasn't found yet his mate and has the ability to read minds and also goes to school. And final, there is Emmett and me who are mates and attend school. Emmett doesn't have a gift, but I am gifted with a gift very rare and still until today has never worked. I can see ghosts and since it doesn't work I consider that I don't have any gift. But Carlisle always tells me not to lose hope.

Anyway, back to the story. A few years ago, Carlisle decided that each five years we will live in the hometown of a family member and that is why, in this precise moment, we are heading towards Forks, Washington, Esme's hometown. Only he, Carlisle and Edward have seen it. You will be wondering why Edward knows Forks. Well that's simple; years ago Edward had enough and decided to leave. He stayed two years in Forks and then left and returned home.

-Ladies and gentlemen we will soon be arriving so please fasten your seatbelts.

As soon as she said that, I started to feel my seat chacking. I turned towards Emmett and glared, he stared at me with an innocent smile and said:

-What? I 'm just exited to finally see a town named after a utensil.

-Well, that makes one because it looks like not everybody is as happy as you are.

-What are you talking about?

- Well just take a look at Edward. Since we left he hasn't said a word and just looks out the window.

As soon as I said that, all the family turned towards Edward who acted as if nobody was there.

-Jasper, what are you so confused over?

- It's just that Edward's feelings. They are confusing.

-What do you mean?

- It's just that he is feeling pain, lost, anger and self-hatred.

I was just about to ask Edward what was going on but Emmett interrupted me.

-Well, will just have to see what will happen and that will be in less than a minute.

As soon as he finished he went and looked towards the window where you could already see the ground. We landed; we took our baggage and headed towards the parking where our car was. After a two hour drive we arrived in front of a house that looked like a mansion, it was three story house that was surrounded by trees since it was in the middle of the forest and had a view of a lake. It resembled a house taken from a fairy-tale. Esme looked as she was crying, so she ran to Alice and hugged her with all her mite.

-Oh, Alice thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you, I will always be grateful.

-Esme, it's the least that I could do after everything you have done for us.

She said as she hugged Esme back, after their little breakdown they untangled there self and we all headed towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

It´s has been three days since we arrived to Forks and today is our first day of school. Since we arrived everybody has been cheerful and happy except Edward. Every day he disappears for a long time and when you see him you can feel his pain and grief. We all tried to make him open up to us but he just pushes us away.

As we were all five of us sited in Edward's car heading towards school:

-Hey Edward, aren't you happy to go back to school where every girl will try to make you ask them out and where everybody will stare at us?

Emmet said between was laughing since Emmett's comment was true , but Edward just rolled his eyes and parked in the parking lot before heading towards the office to get his schedule. I was heading towards my English classroom already thinking and waiting for the next class that I will have with Alice. The rest of my classes will be with one of my family members except this class. And to my great luck class had already started and everybody stared at me. The teacher stared at me for a while but after he said:

-Oh, you must be Rosalie Hale our new student. Please take a sit by that empty table in the back; I'm sorry that you don't have any partner.

But as soon as I started to head towards my seat I started to feel confused since I didn't understand why the teacher said that I didn't have a partner, when there was a girl just next to me. I looked at her for a while but she didn't look back. I finally gave up, turned around and started to listen to the lesson that I already studied like 30 times. After my English class, I didn't see again the mysterious girl.

When the lunch bell rang, we were all heading towards the lunch room and I was talking to Alice when, suddenly, I saw the same girl from my English class. The strangest thing was that she was following Edward as if she was his own shadow and the weirdest thing was that no one noticed not even Edward. She could go through people.

As we were seated down I realized that the girl was a ghost. My gift was working and by the looks of it, that girl had something to do with Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

-Hey Rose are you alright? You've been staring at Edward for a while.

-Um, yeah, Alice don't worry. I'm all right. I was just in my own world for a while sorry Edward if I made you feel uncomfortable.

-Don't worry, it's all right. It happens to a lot of people. Rosalie I was wondering why I couldn't read your mind when you were in your own world and know I can?

-I don't know, maybe we should ask Carlisle.

-Yes, I think that that will be the best thing to do.

And on cue the bell rang and all of us headed towards gym class. When we arrived, the coach approached us and said:

-Today, if you want you can sit on the blencher because we are doing sign ups on the squad and the team.

-Well, if you don't mind coach, we would like to do the sign ups too.

-It's no problem. Just go towards the team or the squad that you want to be in and start to train.

-Thank you.

The boys decided to do Football while us, girls, went towards the cheerleading squad. While we were training a routine to show the coach, I did notice how "brunette" (that's how I'm calling her know) didn't follow Edward but sat on a bench and looked toward us.

-Now that everyone is here, the first team to pass will be volley ball, tennis, baseball, then football and finally the cheerleading squad.

Time passed and the teams passed. Some players were really good and finally it was the football team's turn. The boys were doing really well and you could see it on the coach's face.

-Hey Alice it looks like the boys have a shot.

-Yeah, your right Rose and look, Edward already has a group of girls that re his fans.

-I wonder if it is for his ability to play really well or for his looks.

-I think that it's for his looks.

Alice took another look at the girls-

-No let me rephrase that. It's definitely for his looks.

-Oh well, It looks like we won't see much of Edward in the house again.

The coach blew his whistle.

-Good job guys, you were all very good! And Cullen's, Hale excellent job, you're definitely on the team.

The only ones to hear that were Jasper and Emmett since Edward was ambushed by his fans.

-Thanks coach!

-You're welcome boys.

-And know, it´s time for the cheerleading squad.

As I was heading towards the middle of the gym I caught a glance of "brunette" who was looking at Edward flirting with a blond with a sad, jealous and pained look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptre4:

-Rosalie come on, we don't have all afternoon.

I ran towards Alice and stopped my desire to go towards the "brunette". After showing their routine, the squad looked at the coach but he wasn't moving. He looked as if he was in shock.

-Were we that bad that the coach doesn't have any comment?

-No, it's not that Ms Jason. On the contrary, you girls were really good and you all are on the squad.

-Then why were you silent for a while?

-Well, you see girls, Rosalie doing that routine was so good and had such agility that I never saw that before except for one girl, she used to be my partner in math and was the best cheerleader.

-Really, was she that good?

-Oh yes, Ms Weber and I remember it really well since she used to be a total cluts, but when she was cheering she lost her klutziness and gained balance and agility and-

The coach was cut off by the bell.

-Well, how about we continue this story later. Go change and head home all of you. Come on, let's go.

On those words everybody headed towards the changing rooms. On the way, I caught the brunette smiling at me before she disappeared. When we arrived to the car we only saw Emmett and Jasper.

-Where is Edward?

-Oh, he won't be home for a while.

-So he is with one of his sluts?

-Yes.

-You guys, haven't you noticed that Edward started to be interested in his group of fans when he returned from his long vacation of two years in Forks?

-Now that you mention ate it Rose, you're right.

-Yeah something happened in Forks that he didn't tell us.

-Then we have to find out.

Yeah, Emmett is right but will have to be really sneaky and careful since he can read minds.

-Yeah Jasper you're right, so it looks like we have a mission.

And on those words we got in the car and headed towards the house


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

On the road we made a plan.

-So who has a paper and pen?

-I do.

-Ok Alice, you will take notes and we will give the ideas.

-All right. Ready. Let's start.

-I could use my gift to sense when and where his emotions start to get weird or change suddenly.

-I could try to get information without him knowing.

-I could investigate in his room or library if something important happened in those two years.

-And I could be the one who notes all the information down in a journal that you guys get and look into the future to see if I find anything interesting.

-All right then, we have a plan. On the rest of the way everyone was silent thinking how to act. But my thoughts couldn't stop drifting towards brunette. She gave me a feeling that she was important and in some way connected to this family but also I felt unsure because I didn't know if I had to tell them or not. That made me feel guilty. As soon as Emmett parked the car, all of us headed towards the house. As we entered, we were greeted by Esme.

-Hello kids, how was your first day? And where is Edward?

-It was great. The boys got into the football team and Rosalie and I into the cheerleading squad. As for Edward, he is somewhere with one of his sluts.

-Alice Mary Cullen do not use that language even if it's right what you say! Don't forget that we're talking about your brother.

-I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again.

-I hope so. Now, all of you go to your rooms and do your homework. Or whatever else you want to do.

As soon as she said that we all ran to our rooms.

It was 8 o'clock when Edward arrived home, Esme was in the study, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Alice and I were reading a magazine. As soon as Edward closed the door Emmett ambushed him:

-So man, where have you been?

-Out.

-And you must have been doing something really important since you took so long.

-I was just out with some chick. All right? Now leave me alone Emmett.

-Fine, you don't have to be moody about it.

-Oh Edward, don't forget that we have to talk with Carlisle as soon as he gets home,

-Yeah don't worry about it Rosalie. I will remember.

-All right then, go off to wherever you were heading to.

-Thank you very much, I'll gladly go.

And he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

Half an hour later Carlisle arrived. I wasn't going to ambush him so I and Edward decided to wait till he settled himself. As soon as he settled we went to his study.

-Rosalie, Edward, you can come in.

-Thank you Carlisle. We didn't want to disturb you but it's something important.

-Well, go ahead, take a seat and tell me what's going on.

-Well, you see, today at school, on a few occasions when I tried to read Rosalie's mind, it blocked and we don't know why.

-But I do think that maybe he can't read my mind when I think about something specific.

-Rosalie, you could be right. Why don't you try to think of different things so we can know what causes it?

-All right, are you ready Edward?

-Yes, come on.

I started to think about different things. Some were ridicules, some were disgusting and even embarrassing but nothing worked. Carlisle was talking with Edward and that's when I saw her, the brunette, she was seating next to Edward and she was listening to their conversation.

-I can't read her mind Carlisle.

-Rosalie, what were you thinking about?

-I don't…

That's when realisation dawned on me every time I see or think of the brunette. My thoughts are shield. That was really cool. After all, this gift aint so bad.

-Rosalie, are you all right?

-Yeah well I've got to go.

-Wait! What were you thinking?

-Nothing of your interest Edward. Well I got to go.

And with that I ran to my room and the last thing on my mind was the promise that I made. Whatever it takes, I will find out who is the brunette and why does she follow Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

On a Saturday morning, everyone was going hunting but me. Since I had already hunted, I decided to sneak into Edward's room. As soon as I entered, I started to look everywhere but no luck. There was nothing. After opening all the windows to make my sent disappear, I went to the garage and got into my red BMW convertible and drove to the public library. When I arrived, I parked and entered the library. I started to search on the internet but without any luck so I decided to ask the librarian.

-Excuse me mam, could you tell me where I could find information about important events that happened from 1666 till 1668?

-Oh my dear, let me have a look. Why would you need them if I may ask?

-For a school research.

-Well it looks like today is your lucky day. Here you go. When you are finished with them please put them back in their place and if you have any question just ask me.

-Thank you, I will Ms Spencer.

As soon as she left I took the box, sat in a table and started to read through them. There was nothing interesting. I was about to give up when an article caught my attention.

"Orphan Isabella, 18 years old was found dead in her bed. The doctors tried to find what the cause of the death was but there was nothing. It could be by the loss of blood, since they found the body almost empty of it"

"The Isabella's case stays open since the police couldn't find anything."

After reading those articles, I went on search of the librarian. The article didn't seem to tell everything. I was just about to give up, when I spotted Miss Spencer.

-Mam, wait please.

-Oh dear one are you all right?

-Yes, but I have to ask you a few questions if you don't mind.

-Oh, of course. Why don't we take a seat?

As soon as we were seated I started to ask.

-Well, I was going through some articles, when I found a few about the death of a girl named Isabella.

-Oh, yes she was a nice girl. And let me guess, you want to know her story.

-Well, yes if you don't mind.

-Of course not sweetie, but it will be a sad story.

-It's okay.

Miss Spencer nodded. Before starting her story, she stood up and went towards a shelf that seemed to hold a few yearbooks. A few minutes later she came back with one of them in her hand. She sat; she opened the yearbook and passed a few pages till she got to the one she wanted.

To my surprise, the girl from the picture was the ghost who was following Edward. I looked at the bottom of the page and I could read:

"Isabella, 18 years old, student at Forks High". That phrase was not surprising since it made no sense why Isabella will want to hunt Edward. All of those thoughts were stopped when Miss Spencer started to tell her story:

-Isabella was a nice girl, since she was small, she'll always help in the orphanage. For example, she would play with the little ones, bath them, she would even cook…..She would go to school and help some students if they needed help. Resuming, she was always helpful. She was an A student and was one of the best cheerleaders that this school had ever seen.

-But if she was that great, why did nobody want to adopt her?

-Oh well that's simple. When Isabella was born, she was the only one to survive the birth.

-What do you mean by that "she was the only one to survive?"

-After giving birth her mom was told that her son didn't survive and when she heard those words it caused her such a huge impact that led her to die of child birth without knowing that she was pregnant with twins and that the girl, Isabella, was alive.

-But I still don't understand what that has to do with her not being adopted?

-When Isabella was told the cause of her mother's death she felt guilty and she thought that she wasn't worthy of love and family. So when someone would be interested on her, she would do something bad or lie, anything that will make the adoption impossible. At the end, people started to get the message that she didn't want to be adopted and stopped being interested on her. Two years later before her death, when she was sixteen, everybody started to see some sort of change in Isabella. She would disappear sometimes; she was more secretive, more cheerful, and happier. Nobody knew the cause of it and a lot of people tried to find out but she wouldn't tell. Everyone thought that it had to do with a boy, but we didn't know with whom since she was never seen with one.

A few months before her death, Isabella had returned to her old self but in a worst way. She didn't talk to anyone, kept to herself more than normal; she was getting paler and had a ghostly like look. She wouldn't drink or eat the amount of food that she used to, and even some people from the orphanage would say that at night you could hear Isabella crying and screaming. On that fateful night, she had stayed in her bed since she was not feeling well. In that stormy night, where everybody was used to her screams or cries nothing was heard. People got scared thinking that something could have happened to her. So one of the instructors went to her room and there he found a horrible site. Bella, that's how she liked to be called, was lying in her bed still, with her hand on her stomach and with her eyes closed.

You could have imagined an angel falling from the sky who was slipping peacefully. But the truth was that she was dead. The doctors tried to find the cause of her death but they couldn't find the cause of her death but they couldn't find what had caused her body to be filled with a small portion of blood. They tried to see if she had any mark on her body but there was nothing. The only thing that they could find was that she was a few months pregnant.

Um, thank you for telling me her story. But I should get going before my parents start to worry about me.

Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry

-Do not worry. Good bye and thank you

Your welcome and come back when you want to.

I was heading towards the door when she said

Oh I forgot one thing. Every night, she would scream the same name and telling him not to leave.

And what was that name?

-Edward or Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When she said Edward's name it seemed like the world had stopped and as if I was in a parallel universe. I was awaken of my day dreaming by Miss Spencer who was checking me and calling me.

-Sweetie, are you alright?

- Um, oh yes sorry I should go now.

-Oh, ok, and good luck on that report.

- Yes, thank you

As soon as I got into the car only one thought was in my mind, it was time for me to tell the others about brunette- I mean, Bella because from that last bit of information that the librarian gave me, Edward and Bella were connected in some way and It's up to them to find out.

As soon as I arrived, I entered the house and there I had Alice's face just in front of me.

-God Alice, what are you doing here?

-Oh sorry. Rose but it's just that I had a vision of you wanting to talk to us. So I came and Emmett and Jasper will join us as soon as they finish their game.

- Great, but where are Esme, Carlisle and Edward?

-Well, Esme is gone shopping, Carlisle is at the hospital and Edward is gone to one of his "girl friends" house.

I was just about to ask how much time it will take for the boys to get down when suddenly you could see two flashes of two persons running down the stairs and I'm sure that you guys can guess who that was.

-So Rose baby, what was that important thing that you wanted to tell us?

-Well I think you guys should sit before I start, all right?

As soon as everyone was seated I started to tell Isabella's story, leaving out the last thing the librarian had told me.

-But Rosalie, sister, I don't understand what does that horrible death of that girl have anything to do with Edward?

-Well Jasper, there's another thing that you guys should know.

-And what is it Rosy?

- Well, the first day of school I 'm sure that you guys all saw that I was acting weirdly.

They all nodded and looked at me with a look of curiosity and wonder.

-Well, the reason is that I started to see a girl. At first, I thought that she was an ordinary girl, but then after a few weird things that happened, I figured out that she was not any ordinary girl but a ghost.

A few minutes of silence after what I had revealed, Emmett approached me and said:

-Rose, I'm happy that your gift works but, what does that have to do with the story that you told us and Edward?

-Well, that's easy. That ghost is Bella and since we started school she's been hunting or following, whatever you want to call it, Edward.

-But that doesn't make sense. Why would a human hunt Edward.

-Well, I don't know, but what I do know is that they knew each other because in her sleep she used to scream "Edward or Edward Cullen"

-But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Edward have anything to do with a human?

-I don't know Alice, but I'm sure that it has to do with the secret of what happened to Edward during those two years.

-So it looks like we have a mission.

-Yes Emmett, you're right.

-Rosalie, why don't you show us a photo or something of that sort so that we know how she looks like, just in case we find something in Edward's room?

-Here, wait a minute.

I went and ran towards my room and got my laptop. I sat and I typed in "Fork's student, Isabella" and an image appeared.

-Wow she's beautiful!

Alice was right she was even more beautiful that in her ghostly look. She had long brown Hair with red highlights, white skin and brown eyes with a few flecks of bleu. After a while of looking at the picture:

-Ok then Rosalie, go and print a copy for the 4 for us. Alice try to find if Bella appears in any way in the future, it may be in a book, a photo, someone talking about her , anything. Emmett and I will look in the archives and try to find anything. I will call James to see if he can find a few bits of information that we don't have.

-Alright then, I will go now and make the copies.

-Oh one thing baby, before you go, I have a question.

-What is it Emmett?

-Well I was wondering if you had ever established any kind of contact with Bella.

-No, but I think that she knows that I can see her since a few times she looked at me.

-Oh alright.

And with that the investigation began. It made me feel relieved that my secret was known, but I had a feeling that there was more to this story that we know. I just hoped that it will not be dangerous and that whatever happens in the future, our family will stay strong. That it will not tear us apart no matter what because it seems like Edward has a big and dark secret that could change all of our lives. The question is, whether it will be for the better or the worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9:

It's been three days and we haven't stopped looking. What makes it more difficult is kipping it from Edward when he's home or from Carlisle and Esme. From the looks that they give us, you can tell that they know something big is going on but they won't ask any questions. They will keep out till we decided to tell them or, until the situation gets complicated and dangerous.

-Hey Jasper, was that James on the phone? Has he found anything?

-Well, he did find out where is the location of Bella's old orphanage. Why don't you come with me? Emmett and Alice can stay here, so we don't look suspicious.

-Oh alright. Emmett, Alice we're going to check out Bella's old orphanage.

-Oh ok. Don't worry. I and Emmett will have fun here in the basement preparing and building our investigation office.

-Alright then. Have fun!

Jasper and I got in my car and speed out towards the old orphanage that was located on the outsides of Forks.

After an hour drive, we saw a sign "Mary's Orphanage" that lead us to a path in the woods.

-Are you sure Jasper that it's here?

-Yes look it even says it on the sign.

-I'm not sure Jasper.

-Come on Rose. It's the only information that we have. If you want we can just see the place, get what little information they will give us. Tonight we can come back with Emmett and Alice.

-Ok then. Come on, let's go.

The road was bumpy and it had a lot of turns. It seemed as if it was located in the middle of the forest. Five minutes later we finally saw the orphanage. It was a big house that looked like a mansion. It looked as if there were 100 rooms. There was a garden with toys all around. The building had a cosy, inviting and familiar vibe that could make you think that it was your home.

-It's beautiful. Who would have thought that an orphanage will look like this? From its location it would make you think differently.

-You're right Rose; I would have never imagined that it will look like this. It looks as if it was taken out of a fairy tale.

-Yes, but now let's go before everyone at home starts getting worry.

As soon as we entered the house our ears were filled with music that came from the old kid's room and with with laughter and with kids running everywhere and with a smell of homemade cookies that if we had been humans we would have liked.

But since we are vampires that smell was revolting to us. We were broken out of our complantation.

-Excuse me, may I help you? Because by the looks of it I don't think that you kids are here to adopt anybody. Am I right?

-Oh yes, excuse me and my brother but we have a school project and we were wondering if you could help us?

-O f course, I will help you.

-Thank you so much Miss….

-Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Miss Jason.

-Well Miss Jason, it's nice to meet you. My name is Rosalie Hale and this is my twin brother Jasper.

-Oh you must be Doctor Cullen's adopted kids, it's nice to meet you.

-It's nice to meet you too. We were wondering if you could give us any information about one of your old members. Her name was Isabella but she was also known as Bella.

-Um…Uh…., Bella? That name isn't familiar. I'm sorry, I can't help you.

-Are you sure? We have a picture maybe you would recognise her.

-No, sorry son. I would have liked to help you kids but I can't and if you would excuse me I have work to do.

On those words she half ran half walked to her office before shutting the door behind her.

-Hey Rose, it looks like she had a big impact because she made as if she didn't know anything but from the looks of it she knew Bella.

-Yeah you're right. She was really pale. What do you think that happened to make her react like that?

-I don't know sister. It seems as if it is something really big.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10:

We were just about to leave when a girl approached us. She could have been 15 or 16 years old.

-If you want I could give you information about Bella.

-And how would we know that you're telling the truth? What would a girl who is only 15 know about her if she died when you were born or just a few months old?

-You don't have to be rude about it, I was just offering my help and it seems like she must not be so important for you if you would not even listen to the only source of information that you have.

-Um…, would you excuse me and my brother for a while?

-Of course.

I took Jasper by the arm and lead him towards the other side of the room.

-What are you doing Rosalie? Do you really want to listen to a 15 year old kid? Are you insane or what? If it had anything to do with Edward or our family that might put us in danger I would understand but face it that is not the case. So I'm not going to lose any more time.

Jasper went and over passed me but before he went too far, I turned and took a hold of his arm, which made him turn around more or less stumbling.

-You listen to me Jasper. This affects me more than you would ever imagine. For the first time my gift is working and I can't do anything about it because I have never dealt with a ghost. The worst part is that she's following my brother, that he might be in danger, and that we don't know why she's following him. If we can get any bit of information as small as it may be, even if it's not true, it will help us. So if you really don't care and want to stay crossed arms till we get really good information then, be my guest, and go back home, because I'm staying.

After my little rent Jasper stood still and looked at me with an emotionless face for quite a while and that made my anxiety get stronger. A few seconds later he took a deep breath.

-Look Rosalie, you're totally right and I shouldn't have told you those things without taking into consideration your feelings and how much more difficult this is for you. I apologize so I will stay with you and listen to whatever the girl has to say.

-Sweetie, thank you for waiting. We would like to hear what you have to tell us if you still want to.

-Of course I want to but for your information I'm only doing this for you and not for your brother.

-Of course we understand. Don't we Jasper?

-Of course we do.

He said in a sarcastique way and that cost him a slap on the head that made the girl laugh. Jasper just rolled his eyes and continued to complain in a vampire speed that will permit the girl not to hear or even understand what he was saying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11:

-Well, why don't we go to a more private and quite place.

-Of course, just lead the way.

And we started to walk along the long corridor. It was a long corridor with doors on each side, blue walls with the names of the kids written next to their rooms. At the end of the corridor there were some stairs that had a spiral form. After going up the stairs we found ourselves in front of a door. I and jasper looked at each other wondering where we were since it looked like all the kid's rooms were down on the level below. But what broke us out of our thinking was when we saw how this mysterious girl was picking the lock of the door which obviously was not the one of her room. As soon as she was done she opened the door and rushed us inside. When we were in the room she quickly closed the door and then turned and looked at us.

-Well as you can see this isn't my room but…..

-Who's room is it?

-Well, if you would let me finish. This room used to belong to Isabella and since her death this room has been closed. Some people say that at night they can still hear her screams and cries.

We were just about to start looking around when she said:

-You guys wanted to hear my story so why don't you have a seat so that I can tell it to you as soon as I finish you can go and look around?

-Of course. How rude of us. Please start your story…..

-Lucy, my name is Lucy, and what seems to be yours?

-Well mine is Rosalie and this is Jasper, but please, begin.

-Of course. So let me see where to begin.

-Well, by the beginning it will be great.

-Ugh Jasper if you are so impatient I will give you the pleasure of leaving.

-I'm sorry Lucy but please, may you start your story?

-Of course I may. Now where was I …..? Oh yes! When my mom died, she left a diary and when I got older it was given to me. Anyway, as you can imagine I started to read the journal. At first, it was quite boring until I arrived to the part where she started to talk about Isabella, her best friend, also known as the girl that hunts this room.

-And what did she wrote in it?

-Well she started to talk about how Bella had gotten weirder those few months before she died and that she could always go to the bathroom and throw up. She tried to find out what was going on and then, one day, she walked on her, when Bella was holding in her hands a pregnancy test.

-Yeah but I don't understand what that has anything to do if when the doctors were searching for the cause of her death they found out that she was pregnant.

-So to resume, what my sister is trying to say is that, you still didn't give us anything new.

-Will you hold on a minute and let me finish.

-Yes, sorry.

-Any way, as I was saying, Bella found out that she was pregnant and she was scared. She didn't know what to do. So my mom helped her. She would take care of her, cover for her when one of the masters saw her throwing up. And now comes the most interesting part.

-And what is it?

-Well, you see Jasper; in this diary my mother wrote the real cause of Bella's death.

-What do you mean the real cause? From what we know, she died from unexplained loss of blood.

-Yeah she died from that but she also died from child birth.

-That's impossible. The doctors found a foetus.

-Yes and that's because she had twins. From what I read, my mother helped Bella give birth. She soon gave birth to a handsome little boy but when my mother noticed that there was another one on the way something went wrong.

-What do you mean by that?

-Well, you see, she started to lose a lot of blood, she was blacking in and out of darkness, and her body was too fragile to face another birth. My mother tried to save her but it was impossible, the last thing Bella told her was to take the backpack that was next to the bed and to run away. In the back pack she will find all the information that she needs. Because Bella knew that her son wasn't as human as he seemed.

-And what happened next?

-I don't know. The diary ends here.

- But why did you tell us that?

-Because I know that you guys aren't here for a school report and it looks like it's important to you. So please do me a favour.

-Of course. Whatever you need.

-No matter what, you will stay together. And if you find the boy, please come back so I can meet him and maybe he could tell me more about my mother when things get smoother.

-Of course Lucy. We promise.

-Great, thank you. But now I have to go. You can stay here and look around if you want but when you leave, try not to make a lot of noise.

-We will, and thank you. I'm sorry that I was so rude to you before.

-Don't worry Jasper. All is forgotten.

Lucy was heading the door when Jasper and I started looking around. Suddenly she turned around and looked at us.

-Oh, I forgot one important detail!

-And what is that?

-The boy my mom mentioned in her diary. His full name is Anthony James Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Jasper and I were frozen to the ground while she closed the door. But that last piece of information couldn't be true because vampires couldn't have kids. And that boy had our last name but then again she was a human, so it could have happened. I was just about to ask Jasper when he cut me off.

-It's impossible and the only way of finding out is going back home. So let's quickly look around and get the hell out of here.

-You're right. Let's not lose any more time.

And with that, we started to look everywhere at vampire speed without making any noise so that the people wouldn't get suspicious. We were just about to leave when I noticed a flash of white passing in front of me. I tried to look at what the source of it could be and that's when I saw her, Bella. She was standing a few feet's away from me and was looking directly at me.

-Rosalie, what's going on? Are you alright? Your emotions are all over the place.

-She's here Jasper. Just in front of me.

-Who? I can't see anyone. Wait, Bella's ghost is here?

-Yes.

-But what is she doing here? What does she want?

-I don't know.

-Well ask her.

-Bella-I said with a shaking tone since I had never thought about talking to a ghost in my life- what do you want and what are you doing here?

Jasper was standing next to me and was ready to jump to protect me if Bella started to cause us any danger, even if he couldn't see her. While me, I was just staring at her and waiting for her to answer me, Even though she had never talked to me before. I was just about to give up on her answering me when she started to point the bed.

-Rosalie what's going on? Why are you suddenly confused?

-It's just that she's pointing towards her old bed and I think that she wants me to go over there.

-Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead. I'll be right behind you.

-Alright then.

I was slowly walking towards the bed with Jasper behind me and, at the same time, I was looking at Bella to see if she did anything suspicious that would look like she was going to attack us. When I finally arrived to the bed, I couldn't see anything. I didn't understand so I turned and looked at her.

-What are you trying to show us because I don't see anything on the bed?

-Well what did she say?

-Nothing just keeps pointing towards the bed.

-Well, maybe she doesn't mean that whatever she wants us to see is on the bed.

-What do you mean by that Jasper.

-Well, maybe what she wants us to find is under the bed.

-You're totally right. Jasper, you're a genius.

-Um thank you but we can't lose any more time because soon they'll start to get suspicious of our long absence.

I nodded and quickly started to look under the bed. I was just about to tell Jasper that there was nothing, when suddenly my hand touched something that looked like a box. I slowly took it from under the bed and then looked at Bella with questionable eyes but the only thing she did was nod before she disappeared.

-So what is it?

-Well it's a box and from the looks of it she wanted us to have it.

-Great now let's get the hell out of here.

Before leaving we made sure that everything was in its place and then we quickly jumped out of the window and ran towards the car. At the way back we were silent because we were trying to figure out what Lucy told us. As soon as we arrived, we parked our car and tried to hide the box. As soon as we entered the basement we shot the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Alice started to ask us questions.

-Have you got any new information? Why did you take so long? And why do you have a box? What happened?

-Slow down Alice, let us sit down and we will tell you everything.

And that's what happened as soon as we started to tell them our encounter with one of the instructor and how weirdly she acted and then our conversation with Lucy and her story, and finally what had happened when Bella appeared in the room. When we finished they just sat there starring at us for a while until Emmett looked at us with a confused and perplexed look.

-There's just one thing that I don't understand. How is it possible that she had gotten pregnant if vampires don't have access to the ability?

-Well Emmett, we were thinking the same thing but Rosalie came to the conclusion that while a vampire female can't get pregnant, a human could get since all her system does not work like vampires!

-You could be right Jasper but we should ask Carlisle.

-You're right. Why don't we do that tomorrow since we have two weeks of break and we will have our ideas clearer?

-Yes let's just have a little break and continue tomorrow.

And that's what we did. During the rest of the evening we were reading, playing video games, talking about things that weren't really important, and watching movies….

As soon as the sun was shining in the sky and that Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme, we all headed towards the basement and Jasper said:

-Alice, I was wondering if the walls were sound proof, so that we know what we can say and what we can't and how we must say it without making the others suspicious.

-Don't worry Jasper, I thought of it all and the basement is sound proof so we can say whatever we want.

-Ok great. So now, on the agenda we have two things to do.

-And what are they Rose?

-Well, that's simple. Emmett, first we will look in the box and see if we can find anything. Then, as soon as Carlisle will be back, two of us will go and ask him about weather humans can get pregnant by a vampire. In the meantime, the other two will stay in the basement organising the leads that we have till now.

-Ok, got it, so according to what you told us, now were going to look and find out what there is in the box.

Jasper went and took the box out of its hiding place and then he placed it on the table where we were all seated. Everybody was looking at the wooden box not knowing what to do. Finally Emmett took the box into his hands and stared for a while at the cover of the box, then he exclaimed.

-Well, this girl had definitely something to do with Edward and may be the cause of why he has been acting so weird since he came back from Forks all those years ago.

-And why would you say that now if we all had our suspicions that that was the case?

-Well that's simple little pixie, because on the cover of this box, it's written "Bella and Edward Forever" and from what we know this isn't any Edward, this is our Edward.

-Well yes, that makes sense Oh…. And Emmett?

-Yes Alice.

-STOP CALLING ME PIXIE! And on cue he reserved a slap on the head.

-Hold your horses' sis; you don't have to be so mean about it.

-Will you just open the box?

-Yes sir.

He went and placed back the box on the table, and then he went and opened the box. As soon as he opened it we all went to his side and looked in the interior of the box. It was beautiful. It was filled with carvings of what looked like swans, mountain lions and places that must have been symbolique to Bella because if they weren't, they wouldn't have been in the box. What caught all our attention was that one of the carvings was of our crest and that was the last straw? So it was now sure that Bella and Edward had some kind of history and by the looks of it, it ended in the wrong way. As soon as we were done contemplating it, we started to look into the contents of the box. There were pictures of what looked like a meadow and it was beautiful. It was a big field surrounded by trees, so it looked like it was in the woods. There was a waterfall which the water sparkled like diamonds due to the bright sun that was up in the sky. The field was covered with a carpet of flowers of different colours and shapes. This place looked like a paradise.

But there were also photos of lions and swans. As I was getting to end the pile of photos, I got a surprise because the rest of the pictures were all of her, Edward or both of them while the last one, was of a little baby boy with green eyes. I slowly stood up and took the one of the different things that there was and put them on the board.

-Rosalie, baby, what are you doing?

-I 'm just putting a few samples of the pictures that I went through.

-And what are those samples?

-Well, there's one of a swan, a lion, a photo of her, one of Edward and what looks like a photo of her son.

That last word had caught everybody's attention. All of them were looking at the photo of her and Edward together and the one of her son and what may be his son too.

-Well, they do look a lot like each other. Edward would easily pass as his father.

-Alice is right. If you look in closely, Anthony has the messy hair, the same mouth and I bet that he has the same colour of eyes then when Edward was still human.

They all nodded and then went back to what they were doing. A few hours later of searching and reading the rest of the family arrived back from hunt.

-Listen, me and Jasper will go and ask Carlisle, while you and Emmett stay here and try to sort out this board of information that we have.

-Ok but Jasper, could you give us James' phone number?

-Of course Rose, here you go but, why do you need it?

-Well I was going to ask him if he could find anything about Anthony James Cullen.

-Alright then everyone back to work.


End file.
